


Once Upon a Family Tree

by KatnissEverdeen3367



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complicated Family Tree, F/M, VioletBeliever Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatnissEverdeen3367/pseuds/KatnissEverdeen3367
Summary: Henry attempts to explain his family tree to Violet for a school project, and fluff and confusion ensue. This is my second fic, so take it easy on me!
Relationships: Henry Mills/Violet
Kudos: 2





	Once Upon a Family Tree

A/N All rights belong to ABC  
“So,” Violet said.

“So,” Henry repeated.

“I told you about my family, now tell me about yours. We’ll decide which one’s more interesting, and we’ll write our paper on that one,” Violet explained. 

Henry grinned. Violet had no idea what she was getting herself into. She truly believed she could take notes on his family tree? She was absolutely adorable, though she didn’t have a clue just how complicated Henry’s family tree was.

“I guess we’ll start with my dad’s side. His family’s a little less complicated,” Henry decided. 

Violet nodded and picked up her pencil, ready to take notes.

“My father was Baelfire. . . err . . . Gold, I guess. He also went by Neal Cassidy. His parents, my paternal grandparents, were Rumplestilskin and Milah. Milah left with a pirate named Killian Jones, who’s also my soon to be stepfather. But we’ll get into that later,” he paused for breath and saw that Violet wasn’t having too much trouble with the notes yet. He already felt bad for her poor hand, having to take notes on his mothers’ side of the family.

“Rumple later married Belle French, who’s now Belle Gold. That makes her my step-grandmother. They just had a son, who’s my half-uncle, Gideon. Uncle Gideon also just showed up in town as an adult, and he’s trying to kill my mom. And then. . .”

“Wait,” Violet interrupted. “Which mom?”

“Emma,” Henry responded. “Now, my step grandma’s parents are Sir Maurice, or Moe French, and Collete. Grandpa’s parents are Peter Pan and the Black Fairy. So, they’re my great grandparents, and Belle's parents are my step great grandparents. I asked Grandpa and Killian, but they didn’t know who Milah’s parents were, so I guess there’s no way to find out.”

Henry paused, finding that Violet was scribbling furiously, trying to keep up.

“Are you all caught up?” Henry asked.

“Yes,” Violet replied, eager to learn more.

“Good. Cause if you thought that was complicated, just wait till we get to this next part.”

Henry smiled, and Violet asked, “Why? What’s next?”

“My mom,” Henry said, then clarified, “Emma. Well, I guess Regina too, since she’s my Grandma’s stepmom.”

“Alright,” Violet replied. “Go ahead. How complicated could this be?”

“Well, my mom, Emma’s, parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. They also have a son named Neal, who’s my uncle, even though he’s not even a year old. Snow’s parents were Queen Eva and King Leopold. After Queen Eva died, King Leopold married Regina, which makes her Snow’s stepmom. Regina also adopted me which I guess sort of makes us step-siblings,” Henry stopped for a minute, as he’s never thought about that before. “Cool! I’ll have to tell Grandma sometime. Anyways, mom, Regina, that is, was in love with Robin. That doesn’t really matter, because they were never married, but he could’ve been my adopted stepdad, which would have been pretty cool. Anyways, Regina’s parents were Cora and Prince Henry. Cora was the Queen of Hearts, which makes her my adopted grandmother, and also my step great great grandmother. Now, Cora had an affair with a man named Jason, which resulted in my mom’s sister, Zelena. Zelena’s both my adopted half aunt and my step great great aunt, so I just call her my aunt. She had a child with Robin, whose name is Robin. She’s my adopted half-cousin, and I’m not even going to try and figure out how many other steps, greats, and halves she might be.” 

Henry decided to take a minute and let Violet catch up. He glanced down at her paper, and what he saw caused him to burst out laughing. She had attempted to draw a diagram, which had resulted in a lot of lines, exes, arrows, and question marks drawn all over the page. She’d also written down several phrases, such as ‘step great great aunt??’ and ‘grandma/ adopted step sister.’

Henry finally stopped laughing and looked up to find a slightly hurt expression on Violet’s face. Instantly, his face turned sober, and he felt guilty.

“Hey,” he began. “I’m sorry I laughed at you. Your notes are the kind of natural reaction anyone would have to hearing my family tree. I’m sorry.”

Violet’s face brightened. 

“It’s okay,” she said. “They are kind of funny, aren’t they?”

The two shared a laugh over Violet’s overly complicated notes, and Violet told Henry to keep going.

“Okay,” he agreed. “Well, on Grandpa’s side of the family, we have his parents Ruth and Robert. They had twin sons named James and David, but they had to give James to King George. James died, and David went to live with George and took on James’s name. So that makes King George my adopted Great Grandfather, I think. So all that’s left is Killian. Killian’s my soon to be stepfather since he and my mom are engaged. Killian’s dad was a pirate named Brennan, who sold him and his brother Liam to another pirate at a young age. Liam died, and Brennan remarried. He and his wife had another son, who they also named Liam. So that means I had a step-uncle named Liam, and I have a step half-uncle named Liam. So there you go. There’s my twisted and overly complicated family tree. What do you think?” Henry finished, looking expectantly at Violet.

“I think family reunions at your house must be miserable,” Violet joked, and the young couple shared another laugh. 

When they were finished, Henry asked, “In all seriousness, though. Which family tree should we use?”

“I think we should definitely use yours,” Violet decided.

“Really? Why?” Henry inquired curiously.

“Because I just spent twenty minutes taking notes, and that was a huge waste of time if we use my family tree,” Violet’s eyes twinkled with mirth, and it made Henry smile.

“Okay,” he replied. “Whatever pleases you, milady.”

If only they had known that night that it would take them three weeks to write that essay. Perhaps they would have chosen Violet’s family tree after all.

A/N Hope everyone enjoyed! Please leave a review if you did! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
